Ghost
by Pili Halliwell
Summary: Cole goes like a ghost to guide Phoebe in life


Ghost  
  
Co: Where am I?  
Au: Hi I'm Audrey  
Co: Hi I'm Cole  
Au: I know sit down  
Co: This is very beautiful   
Au: This is heaven Cole  
Co: Heaven? Am I dead?  
AU: Yes Phoebe killed you again.  
Co: Oh I remember but why heaven?  
Au: Because you are good  
Co: Ha ha ha oh lady you don't know me at all  
Au: I know you better than you  
Co: What do you mean?  
Au: I'm your guardian angel  
Co: Sorry but demons don't have guardians angels  
Au: I'm your angel since you met Phoebe  
Co: What?  
Au: You become human the first time you saw her  
Co: Please don't mention her (He looks sad)  
Au: That's impossible  
Co: Why?  
Au: They don't want you here they want you in hell  
Co: Totally normal  
Au: But I'm goimg to show them that you deserve a place here  
Co: How?  
Au: You have to guide Phoebe  
Co: Guide who?  
Au: You have to guide Phoebe to help her to forgive you and to believe in love  
Co: There is a problem here She hates me!!  
Au: She loves you  
Co: You're crazy  
Au: She wants to believe that she hates you and that you are evil because she miss you  
Co: But if she see me she will kill me again  
Au: She won't see you you are a ghost  
Co: They are witches they can see ghosts  
Au: Oops it's true then you have to work hard  
(She goes out and Cole falls down from heaven)  
Co: Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!  
(He arrives at Phoebe's bed)  
Ph: What the hell?  
Co: Hey  
Ph: Ahhh!!! Piper! Paige!  
Co: No no no no  
Ph: No? no? Are you crazy?  
Co: I'm here to help you  
Pi: Hey what's up?  
Pa: Cole!  
Co: I'm here to help Phoebe  
Pi: Yes right (sarcastic)  
Pa: You are here to seek revenge  
Ph: Run the spell to vanquish a ghost I'll do it  
Co: No way! You're not going to die  
(They all look surprised)  
Pa: Why do you sound...good?  
Co: Because I am  
Ph: ha ha very funny  
Co: I'm good I'm here to  
Ph: Help me I know I know  
Co: Yes it's like in those movies Ghost you know  
Pi: Oh I love that movie  
Ph: Ok please can you get out of my bed?  
Co: Oh sorry  
Pa: And what do you have to do?  
Co: Mmm I have no idea  
Ph: Well I have to go to work so Cole bye.  
Co: That's it i'm going with you  
Ph: Are you crazy? What are you going to do follow me?  
Co: Yes  
Ph: No way I hate you  
(Cole looks up)  
Co: I told you so  
Pa: Who is he talkig to?  
Pi: I don't know I think he's crazy  
Le: The Elders called me. Hi Cole  
Co: Hi  
Le: I was going to say that you had to guide Phoebe but...  
Pi: We already know that  
Le: Ok  
Ph: I'm gonna get dressed so everybody out  
A half hour later  
Co: Phoebe are you ready? Phoebe?  
Pi: Oh oh  
(They open the door and she's not there and the window is open)  
Co: That is so Phoebe, gotta go  
(Cole appears nex to her in the car)  
Ph: Hey!  
Co: What?  
Ph: I hate you  
Co: Come on Phoebe  
Ph: Get out  
(Phone rings)  
Ph: Yes?  
Pi: Hi Phoebe Leo has been talking to The Elders   
Ph: And? Do theu know how to vanquish Cole again?  
Co: Hey! I'm still here  
Ph: Shhh  
Pi: We can't, he was telling the truth, he has to guide you, because you know you have been acting weird since he came back from the wasteland.  
Ph: I haven't act weird  
Pi: Phoebe you don't want to admit it ok, but Cole can't go until you let him help you and realize that you still love him.  
Ph: Oh please I hate him  
Pi: I know you and you don't hate Cole  
Ph: I want to talk to Paige  
Pa: Hey what?  
Ph: Do you think I hate Cole?  
Pa: Yes  
Ph: Ok see? Piper she believes me  
Pi: I know you better tahn her and i have been hearing the "I hate Cole" for three years and at the end it turns out that you really loved him so shut up and do what i tell you, be nice with him, and let him help you.  
(She hangs up)  
Ph: Don't you dare to hang up on me!  
Co: Hey watch out!  
(They hit a wall)  
Co: Phoebe? Phoebe!  
Ph: I'm ok  
Co: I think I know why I am here  
Ph: You want to drive me crazy  
Co: No I have a feeling it's weird  
Ph: So?  
Co: You are going to let your hate kill you  
Ph: What do you mean?  
Co: I'm not sure, wow whne you're dead you become some kind of wise  
Ph: And spooky  
Co: Yes that is so cool  
Ph: Well we gotta go  
Co: Oh yes  
(They leave the car Phoebe calls a tecnic to take the car)  
  
Int Bay Mirror  
El: You are late  
Ph: I had an accident  
El: Oh really? you ok?  
Ph: Yes it's just a bum  
EL: Oh good  
  
Int Phoebe's office  
Co: Flowers  
Ph: What?  
Co: Look you have flowers  
Ph: Oh (she reads the note)  
Co: Who is it?  
Ph: It's not any of your bussiness (she throws the flowers and the note away)  
Co: What are you doing?  
Ph: I don't want more dates  
Co: Ok, are you crazy?  
Ph: Yes you drove me insane  
Co: Phoebe you have to love again,(Phoebe looks at him) you know how hard it's for me to tell you this  
Ph: I can't love again I don't trust men  
Co: No, You don't trust me  
EL: Phoebe who are you talking to?  
Ph: Nobody, I'm reading the letters out loud  
El: Oh ok  
Co: That one was close  
Ph: You're gonna get me fired  
  
Int living day  
Pi: How was the day?  
Ph: Horrible  
Pa: What's up to your head?  
Co: We had an accident  
Pi: Oh my god really?  
Le: Come on here (he heals her)  
Ph: Thanks  
Co: Oh so he's little Wyatt?  
Pi: Yes he was born a month after you... you know  
Co: I know, He's so cute  
Pa: That's weird you being nice  
Co: Why do you hate me? (Paige looks at him directly at his eyes very serious) Oh ok i remember some things  
Pa: Some things? some things? that's what you call trying to kill me several times?  
Pi: Past is past  
Pa: Yeah  
Co: Ok  
Ph: Come with me baby Wyatt (She takes him and has a premonition, Piper and the baby die in a fire)  
Co: Are you ok?  
Ph: I had a premonition  
le: And what did you see?  
Ph: Piper and Wyatt died in a fire created by a demon  
Pi: Oh god  
Pa: BOS  
  
Int attic  
Pa: I have only found this  
Pi: The Firestarter  
Ph: Like the boy you...  
Le: Yes let's remember that they work with The Source  
(Firestarter appears)  
FS: Hey witches,(he takes Piper and Wyatt and shimmered out)  
Ph: Oh what was that?  
Le: (Leo is very nervous and almost crying) Ok I'll be back (he orbs out)  
Ph: Bring me the map  
Pa: Ok  
Ph: Here they are, I'll go  
Pa: Wait for Leo  
Ph: There is no time  
Co: You shoul wait  
Ph: Dead people has no opinion  
Co: You stubborn  
Ph: I'm going  
Co: Not without me(They leave)  
(Leo orbs in)  
Le: Where are they?  
Pa: They went for Piper and Wyatt  
Le: What? That demon is not a firestarter, he's a demon that has stolen powers from other demons and witches he's very powerful  
Pa: Ok let's go (they orb out)  
(They orb in to where Piper and Wyatt are)  
Demon: Don't move or I'll shoot you (he has the darklighter arm)  
Pa: Oh shit  
Pi: Help! Help!  
Pa: Piper freeze time  
Pi: I have already done that but it's just temporal  
(Phoebe and Cole arrive in car)  
Ph: I'll go with Piper  
Co: What? How?  
Ph: I can levitate (she levitates to them)  
Ph: Take, i hev wet clothes, come on freeze it  
(Piper freezes the fire and cover herself and Wyatt and crosses the fire)  
De: Nooo (he looks behind)  
Pa: Arrow! (She stubs him)  
Pi: Leo!  
Le: You ok?  
Pi: Yes and Wyatt  
Le: Where's Phoebe?  
(Phoebe is surrounded by the fire and she doesn't move)  
Co: Phoebe you have to go now  
Ph: No, I want to die  
Co: Are you crazy? come on  
Ph: No, there is no love for me in the world  
Co: And what happens with your sisters?  
Ph: We did ok when Prue died they will be ok without me  
(Cole suddenly turns human)  
Co: What?  
Ph: What is going on?  
Co: I think I know, I hev to show you why do you like to be alive  
(He kisses her, she then begins to see the good moments of their relationship, and her family all the good moments of her life)  
Ph: Cole  
Co: Do you want to die?  
Ph: No let's go out  
(They do)  
(They all hug, Cole at first don't hug them but Piper and Phoebe pull him into the hug)  
  
Int living  
Pi: Don't you dare to leave me again  
Ph: No, I promise  
Pa: Cole I owe you...  
Co: You don't owe me anything  
Pa: But I am sorry  
Co: You don't have to I was evil you did what you had to do  
Pi: So why are you still here? And don't get me wrong I like you to be with us but...  
Co: I know what you mean I have to go with Phoebe to work  
Ph: Work, I'm late bye  
Pi: So we won't see you again right?  
Co: I promise  
Pi: That's not what I meant  
Co: I know (he smiles) I was kidding  
Pi: I would like to hug you but you are ghost  
Pa: Yeah me too  
Co: I know  
Le: I'm going to miss having a men here  
Co: I know at least you have Wyatt  
Le: Yeah  
  
Int Bay Mirror  
Ph: What do you want to tell me?  
(Cole takes the note she threw away)  
Co: You have to keep it  
Ph: Cole I'm not ready  
Co: I'm not telling you to call him today, please don't call him today (She smiles) but don't give up on love  
Ph: I won't love anybody like you  
Co: I know I'm so good  
(They laugh)  
Ph: I miss you (she's going to hug him)  
Co: No body here  
Ph: Oh  
Co: Wait close your eyes  
(She does, he approaches her and kiss her like Piper and Mark in Death Man Dating)  
Ph: Wow what a kiss  
Co: Yes, well I should go. I'll always love you.  
Ph: Me too  
(He fades out)  
  
Co: Hey  
Au: Welcome back  
Co: Audrey hi  
Au: You got it  
Co: excuse me?  
Au: You can go to heaven  
Co: Heaven? oh that's right I forgot  
Au: You forgot? And why did you helped Phoebe? (She smiles)  
Co: Because I lover her.  
End 


End file.
